X800 Grand Magic Games: Fast as the Wind
"Alright everyone it's time for another exciting match on today's final rounds for the Grand Magic Games!" announced Chapati Lola. "In accordance with today's tag team battle rules, we have an interesting match for you now, Sorrow Ocean vs Dragon Gunfire!" The audience roared in approval. "Right now our participants on Dragon Gunfire's side are entering the ring. Give it up for William Harrison and Sykushi Strykri! Although Sykushi ultimately lost in a close battle against Dakota Fath, we shouldn't forget that William Harrison defeated Reed Yuriko with a little bit less difficulty, so I'm sure this is going to be a very powerful tag team!" William walked into the stadium with Sykushi. "If I'm not mistaken these two specialize in Wind Magic," said William. "Are you ready to claim victory Sykushi?" Sykushi glared at William for a bit before looking forward again. "My sword is still seething with pride after that match." He did not say anything more and simply waited for his opponents to show themselves. "And now ladies and gentlemen let me introduce to you the two members from the Sorrow Ocean who for sure will wow us all with their combined might may I present to you Shuya Toriyama and Amunet Fukayna!! Although these two didn't take part in yesterday's one on one battles no doubts that they were chomping at the bit to show their abilities today in what I'm sure will be an exciting battle!" As both Shuya and Amunet walk into the arena they discuss about the men they'll be facing. "From watching those two fight yesterday they're a pair that we shouldn't take lightly", Amunet said, "Do you think we can hold our own against these two as a team?" "There's only one way to find out", Shuya exclaimed, "Our time has come to see what we are capable of here." He doesn't say anymore as they stand across the arena from their opponents. "Alright!" called Chapati. "Let's get this show on the road!" As soon as the bell went off signaling the start of the match, William had already rocketed himself between Shuya and Amunet, propelling himself forward at near near untraceable speeds using his Gale Dragon Slayer Magic. He placed his arms outstretched from his body at both of them. "Gale Dragon's Cataclysm!" He called as he fired a tornado of wind at each them, one from each hand. Sykushi took a few steps back with Mugen his sword in his right hand, he was contemplating how to start off his assault and who he should focus on first. He figured either or would provide a challenge to a degree so he opened up simply, He fired 3 bolts of lightning at Shuya in an attempt to catch him off guard while he deals with William's attack. Both Amunet and Shuya were caught off guard by William's attack and were pushed back and as Shuya tried to deal with Skyushi's lightning attacks Amunet quickly used her Wind Magic to let her gain the ability of Flight. Before Amunet could get too far away, William once again used his speed and wind control to jump above Amunet. He then did a front flip, aiming a kick towards the top of her head, and enhanced with the power of his own wind, aiming to slam her back into the ground below. Sykushi did not pause his attack for a moment and reopened his attack of Shuya with a Grand Chariot a spell of Heavenly Body Magic aimed at him to knock him back. He remained at a distance unsure of whether they aren't fighting them seriously or if they underestimated the 2 of them. Either way Sykushi was still a good distance away too far from William to assist him should they try to launch a counterattack against him. As William was coming in to deliver his kick Amunet was quickly able to dodge the kick albeit just barely as she delivered a kick of her own to his abdominal region while Shuya used his Gravity Change magic which allowed him to stand on the wall behind him and run along it as he avoided the attack Sykushi aimed at him. Before Amunet's kick made contact, William hardened his body with a layer of earth from his Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic. With the kick just being a standard kick, her attack would do more harm to herself than to William. He then aimed to grab her by the arms and throw her into the ground, following up with a Cavern Dragon's Roar should everything go to plan. Sykushi stood still not moving waiting for his opponent to come to him. He took a sword stance that let practically no gaps in his defense. He waited for one of his opponents to attack him as he waited his sword Mugen started channeling the ambient ethernano in the air to it as it started to glow green waiting to strike. As Amunet reels from the attack that William dished out on her she looks up to him as he prepares to use his Dragon Roar and as the memories of the training sessions she and Shuya has with Rowan Harper should have helped her in dealing with Dragon Slayer magic she cast a Wind Magic spell on herself and by extension Shuya she called Aera Force which cast a barrier made entirely of Wind which came up just in time to block the incoming breath attack from William. William landed on the ground. He telekinetically talked to Sykushi. "Continue preparation for your next spell. We can end this in one blow if you gather enough power. For now, I'll take them both on by myself." William used his wind to once again move at unimaginable speeds. He appeared between Sykushi and their opposition. He beckoned both of them to come at him as he took his standard fighting stance, prepared to react to any opposition thrown at him. Sykushi scoffed as he continued to make preparations, he guessed it was a sort of test for his competitors can they best his defenses and get an early lead in a temporary 2 vs 1 fight or will it end as fast as it started. He wondered himself if he should just ignore William and attack but decided to wait a bit see how quickly Williams regrets his action. Shuya, whom at this point had changed up his own gravity again so he was standing on the arena floor began to build momentum as he began running towards Sykushi at seemingly high speed while Amunet ran towards William with her signature weapon held up in a position as to which she was ready to throw it at the duo while Shuya was using his Aera Boom spell to try to lock the duo in place. "You should know better than to use Wind Magic on a Gale Dragon Slayer," said William as he began to inhale. The air from the Aera Boom was ingested by him, leaving them able to move freely again. He used his new power in order to move in between Shuya and Sykushi, planning to intercept his strike, and throw him into Amunet. "You two should worry about me now." If everything went according to plan, he also planned to fire a Cavern Dragon's Rock Wrecker, firing a multitude of small, bullet-like rocks at his opposition, from one larger, compressed stone. "Oh should I now?" Shuya asked as he was running towards William as if to hit him directly before jumping up high into the air and as he was making his way down aiming to hit Sykushi he calls out for a spell he calls Aerial Raid as he quickly drops down to the ground and manages to amount an offense on Sykushi with a flurry of various punches and kicks which he infused with his Wind Magic to make the attacks seem too quick to dodge. Amunet meanwhile quickly ran and positioned herself into William's line of vision and used the Shuriken that she had been carrying to slash at him and see if she could hit him. As Shuya attempted to unleash his punches, William made a swift movement with his hand. "Cavern Dragon's Spires!" He called, as an earthen spike protruded from the ground, and blocking Shuya's assault. The hardness of the earth would've hurt his hands. With another swift movement, he blocked Amunet's incoming assault, catching her arm by the wrist, and with his hand covered in earth. "Cavern Dragon's Mountain Armor!" But instead the usual application where William would cover himself, the armor began slinking from William's body onto Amunet's, aiming to completely cover and immobilize her. He held on with an iron grip, making sure she wouldn't be able to escape. Amunet, who couldn't move because of the predicament she found herself in deep trouble and unable to do much of anything Shuya was surprised that none of his attacks, which were enhanced by his Wind Magic, were able to cause any kind of damage. With his other hand, the one not restraining Amunet, he motioned using his magic in order to move the rock spire into Shuya, aiming to slam it into him, and send him further away from Sykushi. He continued to cover Amunet in his earth. Shuya, unable to come up with anything else to counter their attacks and not wanting to see his friend be completely covered in earth decided to forfeit the match. William released his hand from Amunet before encompassing her face. "It's not very fair to your teammate to forfeit. I'm sure she would've been willing to have you continue the match." He walked over to Sykushi, all the while the arena continued to repair itself, at least the earthen parts. "Sorry Sykushi, but it seems as though you won't get to use that finishing move." Sykushi and his sword seemed to be deeply immersed in discussing philosophy although no one could hear Mugen talking to him. This had started a while ago during William's battle against the 2 opponents. They didn't even notice that the match had ended even. Category:Hawa11anGam3r